Change of Plans
by deagh
Summary: The year is 20:Dragon.  Bann Teagan is summoned to Redcliffe.  Upon arriving, he finds Eamon's young ward Alistair working and living in the stable.  Outraged, he decides to do something about it.  Rated T for some mild mention of violence. A/U


**A/N: This is a short piece that came about during a discussion with JayRain regarding what could have been in Alistair's life. Teagan Guerrin knows who Alistair is, that is made clear during a discussion that he has with his brother Eamon after Eamon is cured by the Sacred Ashes. One assumes that he has known same for some time, he may have even known from the beginning. What if he decided that the stable, much less the Chantry, was not the appropriate place for King Maric's bastard son and decided to do something about it? A/U, obviously.**

* * *

><p><span>20:Dragon<span>

Teagan walked his horse across the bridge to Redcliffe castle and sighed. He was not looking forward to this visit. He wasn't even sure why Eamon had asked him to come to the castle, but he had been insistent enough in his letter that Teagan had agreed to include a visit to Redcliffe in conjunction with one of his regular trips to Denerim. Hopefully this visit would be brief – the harvest would be starting soon and while he had every confidence in his people, he wanted to be there. Plus there was the fact that Isolde was…trying…at the best of times. He knew his brother loved her, but he personally couldn't stand the woman. She was overly pious and much too concerned with appearances. He'd be shocked if she'd had more than one intelligent thought in the last year.

"And if she makes one more attempt to find me a 'suitable match' I will strangle her, regardless of what Eamon thinks about it," he muttered to himself as he approached the stables.

"What was that, Ser?" one of the grooms asked Teagan as he approached.

"Oh, nothing, nothing, talking to myself," Teagan answered smoothly, although he was a bit flustered at having been caught at it.

"Right Ser, well, me mam used to say that was the only way she could be sure she was talking to someone wot made sense!" the man said, which made Teagan chuckle.

"Too right…I'm sorry, I don't remember your name…"

"Jon, Ser, and I wouldn't be expecting the arl's brother to be remembering the likes of me. We've been expecting you - the seneschal told us you would be visiting. Now, let's get this boy seen to, eh?" he said, patting Teagan's gelding.

"Alistair!" Jon called, which made Teagan start in surprise. He heard the sound of running feet and saw the boy come around the corner. Eamon had the king's son working as a stable boy? He looked the boy over. He was nine or ten now, Teagan thought, although he was large for his age. Good, that meant the boy was getting enough to eat. He was, however, dressed in what were obviously castoffs and he was covered in mud, which made Teagan grit his teeth. The boy should be in the castle as Eamon's ward, not…not…this!

"Yes, Ser?" the boy said, addressing the groom.

"Oy, look at you! What have you been getting into? Well, never mind, I need you to take care of this 'ere horse. His Lordship will be here for a few days, and I'll want you to take good care of 'is horse, hear?" Jon said, and proceeded to lecture the boy on what needed to be done. Teagan took the opportunity to remove his pack from Lang's saddle.

"Yes Ser," Alistair said, reaching up to pat the big bay gelding. He turned and saw Teagan, and smiled.

"Oh, Bann Teagan, I remember you. Welcome to the castle," he said with a bow.

"Hullo, Alistair, and thank you. When did you start working in the stables?" Teagan asked, forcing himself to smile at the boy rather than scowl, as he wanted to do. It wasn't the boy he was angry at, it was...well, he wasn't sure exactly who he was angry at. He'd be finding out as soon as he could talk to Eamon, though.

"About a year ago, Ser. I like the horses, and it's warm in the hayloft."

"Oh?" Teagan asked, not trusting himself to say more. He should have checked on the boy more often, but Rainesfere kept him busy.

"Yes, Ser. I like the sounds of the horses at night, too. It's nicer than sleeping with the servants," Alistair said. Teagan almost hissed at that blithe statement, but stopped himself just in time. The boy wouldn't understand. He was definitely going to have words with Eamon.

"I imagine it would be. I'll leave you to your work, then. Lang here is a greedy one, he'll founder if you aren't careful, so don't feed him too much," Teagan said. He gave Lang a scratch and smiled at Alistair.

"Yes Ser!" Alistair said, and led the horse into the stables.

"Sorry about him Ser, every time I turn around he's covered in mud…" the groom said.

"Well, when I was that age mud seemed to just magically appear on me, no matter what I did," Teagan said with a smile, which made the groom laugh.

"Too right, Ser!" he said.

"Thank you for seeing to Lang," Teagan said, putting some silver into the man's hand.

"No, thank you, Ser!," Jon said, tipping his hat at Teagan before turning and walking back into the stable. Teagan shouldered his pack and headed towards the castle, steeling himself for a confrontation with Eamon. Maric's son working in a stable! This could not stand.

He found Eamon in his study, as expected. Eamon looked up as Teagan entered the room and then stood with a smile.

"Teagan! So glad you could come!" Eamon said, walking around the desk to clasp hands with his brother.

"Eamon," Teagan said, unable to keep his tone completely friendly.

Eamon looked at him quizzically. Teagan pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm sorry, Brother, I have had a long day in the saddle," Teagan said.

"I imagine you are fatigued from your journey. Come, I'll walk you to your room. Your men can stay with my soldiers," Eamon said.

"I came alone, Eamon, though I will take you up on the offer of escort to a room. I would like to clean up. I think I have half the road from Rainesfere on my person," Teagan said. Perhaps he would be less angry after washing up. He did still need to deal with this situation, but yelling would likely do no good, it would only put Eamon on the defensive.

"Ah…well, I suppose you can look after yourself, Teagan, but are you sure it was wise, traveling alone?" Eamon asked, which made Teagan sigh and roll his eyes.

"Eamon, the road between here and Rainesfere is regularly patrolled. And as you said, I can take care of myself. If I were set upon, I could put all the training we got in the Free Marches to good use," Teagan said as he stepped into the guest room that he normally used when he came to visit. He was grateful to see that the room had been well prepared for his visit – there was a full pitcher of water on the vanity, along with a wash basin and a soft cloth.

"Of course. Well, I didn't ask you here to lecture you about traveling alone. I have news, Brother," Eamon said, an uncharacteristic smile lighting his features. Teagan found himself smiling back, despite his irritation. It wasn't often he saw Eamon look so…happy.

"Oh?" Teagan asked.

"Yes, but I'll save it for when you've had a chance to clean up a bit. When you're ready, come meet me in the solar," Eamon said, then turned and left. Teagan watched his brother go, wondering what the news could be, then shook his head and poured some water into the basin.

* * *

><p>Washed and refreshed, Teagan headed downstairs and entered the solar. "Teagan!" Isolde exclaimed brightly as he entered the room.<p>

"Isolde, you're looking well," he responded, walking over and taking his sister-in-law's hand, as courtesy dictated.

"We are so glad you could come," Isolde answered, turning and beaming at Eamon.

Teagan gladly relinquished Isolde's hand and sat down opposite his brother and sister in law. "Now, I will not be put off another moment. You have news?" he asked.

"Isolde is with child," Eamon said, bestowing a fond smile on his wife. Teagan found his lips stretching in the first genuine smile since he'd arrived at Redcliffe. "That's wonderful news!" he said.

"Yes, The Maker has answered my prayers!" Isolde gushed. Teagan managed to refrain from rolling his eyes. He believed in The Maker well enough, but he saw no reason to thank Him for every little thing in one's life. Certainly The Maker had better things to do than ensure the fertility of one flighty arlessa.

He looked at Isolde again and noticed what he'd missed before. Her middle was definitely thickened from the last time he had seen her. At least three or four months along he guessed. Well, this took the pressure off of Teagan – once this child was born Teagan would no longer be the heir to the arling, much to his relief. He was happy being the Bann of Rainesfere; he had no desire to take on the responsibility of Redcliffe. He wondered what this meant for Alistair, though – he knew that Isolde was convinced that the boy was Eamon's. This actually might be why the boy was in the stables…although Alistair had said that it had been a year. Well, he would find out as soon as he got a chance to speak with Eamon alone.

"So, tell me, Brother, how is Rainesfere faring this season?" Eamon asked. Teagan began telling his brother the status of his lands. He watched Isolde turn back to her embroidery, quickly losing interest in the conversation. Less than thirty minutes had passed before Isolde excused herself, pleading the need to rest. He supposed she was probably tiring easily at the moment, but he thought it more likely that she just was not interested. After Isolde left, Teagan and Eamon sat down again to continue their discussion. Once Teagan had finished telling his brother the state of his Bann, he brought up the subject that had been weighing on his mind since he had arrived at the stables.

"Brother, I must ask – what are you thinking, putting Alistair in the stables?"

Eamon sighed. "Isolde is not comfortable having the boy in the castle," he answered.

"So you banished him to the stable? He is sleeping in the hayloft! The son of…" Teagan hissed, waving his hand as he cut himself off from saying it.

"Yes, I know, but…he's happier there than he was in this castle. Isolde still believes he's mine, and she has not made his life easy," Eamon said, looking uncomfortable.

"You've not told Isolde the truth, then?" Teagan asked.

"Maker, no! I love Isolde, but she is not exactly discreet," Eamon answered.

"Well, at least you realize that," Teagan said. "What are you going to do with him in the long term? You can't keep him in the stable forever!" Teagan asked.

"Arrangements have been made. Once he reaches his tenth year he is going to the Chantry. He will undergo Templar training," Eamon said.

"What!" Teagan shouted, standing up and pacing. "You…you would give him to the _Chantry_? No!"

"What else do you propose I do? Teagan? The boy is his father's image! If I take him to Court, people will know in an instant who he is!" Eamon said.

"So you banish him to the stable and send him to the Chantry, where he will end up as a lyrium addled Templar? Wonderful plan, Eamon, I'm sure Maric will be thrilled!" Teagan said with a derisive snort.

"Do you have a better idea?" Eamon snapped back. Teagan stared at his brother for a few moments while he thought, then, decision made, he nodded.

"I do. He comes to Rainesfere with me," Teagan said, a note of finality in his voice.

"What! You don't know the first thing about small boys!" Eamon said.

"I was one, not all *that* long ago, Eamon, I'm sure I can figure it out," Teagan said, dryly.

"And what are you planning on doing with him?" Eamon said, eyes narrowing.

"Well," Teagan said, gears turning in his mind, "it seems I am no longer your heir, so I need to look to the future of Rainesfere. I myself am without heir…and as I have no plans to marry any time soon, I should rectify that somehow."

"You mean to make Alistair your heir? He doesn't know the first thing about estate management! He can't even read or cipher! Besides, I promised Maric I would look after him."

Teagan closed his eyes and shook his head. "And such a fine job you're doing so far! He can't even read! Can you honestly say that is what Maric wants for his son? No. My decision is made. Alistair comes with me. Everyone thinks he's your bastard anyway, so me taking him as my heir will not be that much of a surprise to the Bannorn."

Eamon opened his mouth to protest and then closed it. "You're right, Brother, it would be better than the Chantry. Isolde simply wants him gone, and it was the solution she proposed."

"Of course it was. She is nothing if not pious. I will send a messenger bird to Rainesfere. My housekeeper will know what to do. She has a boy Alistair's age, or thereabouts, so we needn't worry about clothing for him. I'll want to make sure gets a bath and at least one change of clothing, though. When I saw him earlier he was simply covered in mud," Teagan said.

* * *

><p>"Come live with you? But I like working with the horses!" Alistair protested. Teagan supposed he couldn't blame the boy. The horses accepted him, something that Eamon and Isolde had never done - Isolde especially.<p>

"Well, I have horses at Rainesfere, although not as many. You might even get one of your own," he said, although privately he had his doubts. He'd seen his brother-in-law Maric try and ride. It wasn't pretty.

"My own? But stable boys don't have horses…" Alistair said.

"You wouldn't be a stable boy, Son," Teagan gently said.

"But then why do you want me to go with you?" Alistair asked.

Teagan sighed and knelt down next to the boy so they could talk eye to eye. "Well you see, I am the Bann of Rainesfere, do you know what that means?" he asked.

"You're the lord, like Arl Eamon is the lord of Redcliffe," Alistair answered.

"That's right. As the Bann, I need an heir, and I don't have one," Teagan said.

"Why not?" Alistair asked.

"Because I'm not married, and I have no children," Teagan said.

"Oh. Well, couldn't you get married, and wish for some children from the Fade?" Alistair asked, which made Teagan stifle a laugh.

"I haven't found a girl I like enough to marry," Teagan said, hoping that was enough of an answer for the boy. He really didn't want to have to have the "Babies and the Fade" discussion with him, at least not right now.

"Girls are icky," Alistair agreed, making it even harder for Teagan to contain his laughter.

"Well, you might change your mind about that one day, but in any case, I need an heir, and I was thinking that you might like the job," Teagan said, and watched as Alistair's eyes grew wide.

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes, you. I think you'd be good at it," Teagan said.

"I'd, um, have to ask Arl Eamon…" Alistair said, looking apprehensive.

"I've already done that, and he said it was up to you. I would very much like it if you came to live with me in Rainesfere, Alistair. My home is nowhere close to as large as this castle, but I think you will like it there. My housekeeper has a son your age, and some of my farmers also have children your age. You'd live in the house, and you'd learn how to be a bann." Teagan said, then fell silent as he watched the boy think.

"What would I have to do?" Alistair asked.

"Well, you'd learn to read, and cipher, and how to manage farms, and how to work with farmers, and you'd get sword training, or archery, or whatever you're good at," Teagan said.

"I can't do any of those things. You should probably pick someone else," Alistair said, and Teagan's heart went out to this too-serious boy. He'd heard the maids say that he had a smart mouth, but he was seeing none of it now. The boy was probably terrified of being sent away from the only home he'd known, unwelcoming as it was. This was going to change if Teagan had to tie the boy onto Lang and kidnap him. He just hoped it didn't come to that.

"Well, if I wanted someone else, I would have picked them. But I want you, so I guess you're just going to have to learn. I'll have a lot to learn too, you know. I don't know the first thing about raising a little boy. We'll learn what we need to know together, ok?" Teagan asked.

"Ok," Alistair finally said, looking Teagan in the eye and giving him a small smile.

"Good. Now, let's gather your things. I'd like to leave for Rainesfere tomorrow," Teagan said, mentally composing the note he needed to send back to Rainesfere so preparations could begin.

* * *

><p><em>Housekeeper Gaytha,<em>

_With any luck this missive will precede my return by enough for you to prepare. As you know, I had originally planned to continue to Denerim after my visit at Redcliffe. I apologize for the short notice, but there has been a change of plans. I will be leaving Redcliffe tomorrow, 24 Solace, and returning to Rainesfere. Normally I would say I would be back at Rainesfere by that same evening, but I will be accompanied by a child, so I may take longer. Eamon's ward Alistair will be living with us from now on. Please have the bedroom next to mine prepared for his arrival. Some clothing would be welcome as well, if there is any to be had. We will purchase more for him, of course, but he will not have much more than he is standing up in. He is nine years old, but is large for his age, about your son Geofric's size, if that helps._

_Bann Teagan_

* * *

><p><span>30: Dragon – Redcliffe Castle<span>

"Connor seems his old self, he remembers nothing," Teagan said, watching the boy playing with his wooden horses.

"So many dead, but it could have been so much worse. Thank you, Milady Warden, for traveling to the Circle. You went out of your way to save the arl's family, when it would have been easier not to," said Alistair.

"I could not have done it without you, Ser Alistair. Your sword and shield and your knowledge of the castle were invaluable in getting us through the night with the undead and with getting us to Connor," Elissa said.

"So formal? Please, simply Alistair. We have shed blood together, after all," he said with a bow and a smile.

"Then you must call me Elissa," she countered, which made him blush. Teagan smiled to see it. The boy never had gotten over his shyness with girls. He was so proud when he discovered that Alistair had taken it upon himself to accompany the two wardens and their companions through the castle after Isolde had insisted that Teagan go in alone.

"I was hoping Eamon would wake as soon as the demon was dealt with, but alas, that was not the case," Teagan said, looking down at his brother. When had his hair gone so grey?

"The Urn of Sacred Ashes will cure my husband!" Isolde exclaimed. Teagan restrained himself from grabbing her and shaking her. This was all her doing, all of it. He almost wished that Lady Cousland had allowed the blood mage to sacrifice her…no, he shouldn't even think that.

"I hesitate to ask this of you, Milady," Teagan said.

"We need the arl's soldiers…and frankly we need the arl's political expertise as well. We will search for the Urn," she answered.

"Thank you. There is a monk, a Brother Genitivi, who has been researching the Urn. We have some of his notes here, but if you go see him yourselves, I'm sure he would be glad to share any further information he has. He lives in Denerim, I am told," Teagan said.

"We will set out in the morning, once we have had some rest – it has been a long few days," Elissa said, and then turned and left the room, probably to find something to eat. Grey Wardens were rather notorious for their large appetites. Isolde started to say something to Teagan, but after looking at the look he gave her, thought better of it. She knelt and said something to Connor, after which they both left the room.

"Father?" Alistair asked, once they were alone.

"Yes?" Teagan answered. He never failed to smile when Alistair called him that. He'd started doing so about three years after he had arrived at Rainesfere, probably about the time when Alistair had finally accepted that Rainesfere was his home and Teagan was not going to send him away. Of course, it had convinced Isolde that Alistair was Teagan's bastard rather than Eamon's, but he supposed that was for the best.

"I would like to accompany the wardens to Denerim," he said, which made Teagan frown. Elissa Cousland and her fellow warden, Daveth, were wanted fugitives. If Alistair traveled with them and they got caught, then he'd share their fate. But...Alistair had spoken to him of the trip through the castle as he and the wardens cleared the castle of undead, and he had to admit, they probably did need someone with Alistair's particular talents. They were both good with their daggers, but neither of them could go toe to toe with a foe for very long, which was something that Alistair was definitely good at. He was also excellent at training people to work as a team, which was something the wardens' motley group sorely needed to work on. They were all good fighters individually, but they hadn't yet learned to work as a group, Teagan thought. Alistair could certainly help them with that. Plus…it would be good for Alistair. His son had been well trained to run the estate and be a productive member of the Bannorn, but with Cailan gone there was always the possibility that…well, no need to put the cart before the horse. But in any case, Alistair needed more experience, and traveling with this group would certainly get him that.

"Are you sure about this?" Teagan asked.

"Yes, Father, I'm sure. They need me, and this is important," he said, although Teagan noticed that he flushed as he said it. The boy was obviously thinking of young Elissa Cousland. Not that Teagan could blame him; if he were 10 years younger he would have some serious thoughts along that line, himself.

Teagan sighed and clasped his son on the shoulder. "Well, if this is what you want, I can't stop you. But remember, Rainesfere needs you too. Come home safe," he said.

"I will, Father," Alistair answered and then turned to leave the room.

"Alistair?" Teagan said, which made Alistair pause in the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I'm proud of you, Son," Teagan said, which made Alistair blush and smile. "Thank you, Father," he said before turning and leaving.

"Maker watch over you, I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you, my son," Teagan quietly said.


End file.
